Of Cupcakes and Kissing
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: The Whistle Stop Cafe is closed for Christmas, and Idgie attempts to make cupcakes. Madness ensues. Idgie and Ruth have some fun in the kitchen. Rated K for slash.


**Of Cupcakes and Kissing**

----------------------------------

Summary: The Whistle Stop Cafe is closed for Christmas, and Idgie attempts to make cupcakes. Madness ensues. Idgie and Ruth have some fun in the kitchen. Rated K+ for slash.

Author's Note: I don't own Fried Green Tomatoes, but to my satisfaction, there is quite a bit of slash referencing in the movie already. I still think it should be a book.

-----------------------------------

"Idgie! What are you doing?!" Her voice streaked the air; half-angry, half-amused. I twirled the spatula around my chocolatey fingers and tried my best to look innocent.  
"Baking, Ruthie"  
"More like trying to make a tornado in my kitchen. Out with you!" She hated let me by the stove. Even letting me crack eggs or boil water was a big deal for Ruth, and here I was making a huge mess in her precious domain.  
"I'm sorry, honey, I'll be careful, I promise. The mixer just got away from me, and... Well, you can see"  
"I see you have batter all over your face, your apron is stained, to say nothing of my kitchen counters and the floor! My goodness, Idgie, you do have a way with spills." She smiled despite her best attempt to put on a stern face. "I'll tell you what; go upstairs and change your apron, wash your face for Christmas's sake! And meet me back in here in five minutes. I'll clean this mess up, and show you how to bake proper cupcakes"  
"Yes, Ruthie." And as obedient and humble as any child, I crept contritely out of the kitchen-- albeit stealing a kiss from her cheek as I went.  
"Oh you naughty thing! Go on now!" She was more surprised than angry, I could tell, and I smirked to myself as I bounded up the stairs.  
For once, since it was Christmas, I decided to forego my usual attire and wear *gasp* a dress. It was Ruthie's dress to be sure, I hadn't worn one since that day Buddy had died. A long, pale pink thing, it made my tan skin seem even darker, and my hair even lighter. I'd been letting it grow, since customers liked it, and more importantly, Ruthie said it made me look quite becoming. I scoffed every time she said it, but secretly I blushed and vowed never to cut it again.  
"Idgie! You can come down now! The kitchen is fully reconstructed!" She seemed breathless but sent forth a peal of laughter, to which I joined in. When she saw me, standing in ladylike dress at the top of the stairs, she caught her breath all at once. I thought she'd swoon, and I ran forward to help her... Well, I tried to run, that is. You see, it's quite hard to run in a dress. I'd forgotten to lift my skirts, and I fell trippingly down the stairs, and into Ruth's lap. When I looked up into her eyes, they were bright brown circles of exhileration and excitement. We laughed at ourselves, entangled in the foyer like two youngsters.  
"Come on, before the batter sets!" I helped her up, and this time I remembered to lift my skirts.  
"Now, Idgie, you place the mixer delicately into the utmost bottom of the bowl, and then set it on the lowest setting first. Good! Now then, you can turn it up; careful now! That's it." She guided my hand, sketching patterns in the batter that lasted mere seconds. After about three minutes of this, she clicked the mixer off, and we removed the blades. She held one up for me to lick, and I wiped my finger across it. As she tasted chocolate from my hand, I almost blushed. We set out the cupcake papers and poured batter carefully into the slots. I wielded the unruly spatula like a sword, and Ruth had to help me sop up spilled batter more than once. But when all was said and done, we slid twelve beautiful cupcakes into the oven, and set the kitchen timer for twenty minutes. I sank down beside the oven in exhaustion, and Ruth joined me on the floor. "Surely the great Bee Charmer is not tired out after mere baking?" She teased me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "I am NOT tired. I just didn't sleep much last night. It is Christmas, after all." She moved in closer to me and looked at me with those merry, gorgeous eyes I so adore. "Yes, it is Christmas." And she laid a sweet, savory kiss on my willing lips.

"Happy Christmas, Idgie."

* * *

Author's Note: Rate and Review, please! I thrive on criticism!


End file.
